Mirror Image
by ladyviolathornhaven
Summary: It's not just the Kagamines that look alike...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vocaloid, Lily, and Rio. The Vocaloid program belongs to Yamaha. Lily is a collaboration between Yamaha and avex, released by Internet Co., Ltd. Rio is believed to be a collaboration between Sanrio and AH-Software. Both of their designs were by KEI. I also do not own Hello Kitty, which belongs to Sanrio.

**A/N:** I don't normally write ficlets, but with the announcement of a Sanrio x AHS Vocaloid at Comiket 78, the various shots of Rio and the similarities between her and Lily…this needed to be done.

And if Rio isn't the new Vocaloid? I might take this down…or keep it up for lolz.

* * *

_Mirror Image_

* * *

Blue eyes narrowed at the person standing before her. The other female had paler blonde hair than her own in practically the same style, although the little braid on the side was a cute addition. However, their faces were practically the same, even if this other person had red eyes. At least their outfits were different, what with her in red and white clothing, and a guitar on her back with a Hello Kitty design on it.

Red eyes mimicked the blue ones immediately across from them. The blue eyes woman across from her had hair more golden than her flaxen locks, and it seemed to flow on its own. Her blue-shadowed eyes definitely carried the same expression, if her face didn't read it already. Her outfit seemed so punkish and free, the black and gold outfit that carried such risk with the loose top and miniskirt.

Both women bent at their waists, still staring intensely at each other. One raised her right arm. Immediately, a left arm was raised in the same fashion. Both women bent backwards, only to return to their original position. When one pulled on her mouth to make a ridiculous expression, the other did it at the same time.

Frustration was building. In one final attempt, the women pointed their right index fingers at each other. "I've decided," they said in sync, almost as if they've solved a mystery, "that you are my successor!"

Both remained still, eyes full of determination. The blue-eyed one gave first, stomping her foot on the ground and practically screaming, "What the hell do you mean that I'm your successor? I was released first! You're the new Vocaloid, right? I'm being released first!"

The red-eyed one broke her stance, choosing to look away with her arms over her chest in a thoughtful manner, "True. In being a Vocaloid, you were released before me. However, I've already been around much longer than that and I've even been in a game."

"I've been around a long time too! Even before being announced as a Vocaloid, I'd been on a CD cover."

"A CD cover is nothing compared to a game! It's clear who came first, Miss 'I-can-wear-this-outfit-and-practically-look-like-a-slut'!"

"Oh, you did not just go there, 'I'm-influenced-by-Hello-Kitty-so-I'm-cute-and-adorable' girl!"

"Cute and adorable? And Hello Kitty vibrators are cute and adorable?"

"Like you know how to use one!"

A series of insults quickly followed, screeching and some hair-pulling happening.

No one dared to come between the two women. No one would bother to get between the two girls who looked like twin sisters fighting over which came first.

Some time later, the two were worn out. The golden blonde gave a huff, looking over at her spitting image. The red-eyed woman was sitting on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Reluctantly, the gold and black Vocaloid reached her hand out. "Lily," she said softly.

Red eyes widened in shock before the flaxen-haired woman grabbed it back, getting a hand up. "I'm Rio."

A smile crossed both their faces. This could be a great friendship…or sisterhood.

**

* * *

A/N**: When I first heard about Rio, I thought that her outfit was quite cute. My one problem was her hair. Seriously. She and Lily looked so alike that it made me want to scream troll even if the announcement was made at Comiket. However, I'm holding out on judging her any more until I hear her voice…_if_ she is the next Vocaloid. It hasn't been explicitly said by either Sanrio or AHS…

(Also, KEI-san, I still have faith in you character designs…if you do CVS-04, which I'm guessing you will what with designing the others in the series, please make him really cool looking and not look like any of the other males…)

I'm also working on a little comic based around this story. I'll have a link in my profile when it's done.


End file.
